cause free is not as bad as it seems
by cresaga
Summary: Atsushi kehilangan arah, kelelahan dan berniat untuk bebas, Dazai tidak mengizinkannya.


.

.

Bungo Stray Dogs by Kafka Asagiri and Sango Harukawa

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan pribadi

Enjoy!

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Dazai-san, apa kau tidak lelah?" Atsushi berucap pertama kali, mengawali percakapan sore mereka dengan aura muram.

"Lelah pada apa?" Namun segala hal muram tidak pernah membawa pengaruh berarti pada sang _suicidial maniac_ , nyatanya ia tetap menjawab dengan nada riang seolah tidak ada yang salah.

Atsushi menggeleng, poninya yang memanjang sebelah ikut bergoyang pelan. "Entahlah." Jeda beberapa saat saat matanya memandang langit. "Pada semua hal, mungkin? Aku juga tidak tahu pasti."

"Ada yang sedang muram rupanya~" Dazai masih menjawab dengan santai, sesekali menusuk-nusukkan telunjuknya pada pipi _weretiger_ di sampingnya. "Tapi demi apapun, jangan. Jangan lakukan apapun yang sempat melintasi pikiranmu."

Namun kalimat terakhirnya tersusun atas keseriusan luar biasa.

"Tak kusangka kau akan berkata demikan." Atsushi makin menenggelamkan separuh kepalanya dalam lipatan kakinya, menyisakan permukaan pipi kirinya yang lagi-lagi menjadi korban telunjuk sang pemuda Osamu.

Memang benar ia tidak pernah memikirkan hal seperti ini. Hari-harinya telah disibukkan dengan pekerjaannya di _Armed Detective Agency, Port Mafia_ yang dengan senantiasa memburunya, dan segudang hal yang setidaknya lebih mendesak. Namun entah kenapa, Nakajima Atsushi tidak bisa melepaskan pemikiran anehnya sejak kemarin.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang benar-benar kuinginkan. Tapi saat aku dibuang dari panti asuhan, aku tidak pernah memikirkan akan terjadinya hal ini." Ia menghela napas. "Dikejar oleh organisasi hitam atas kekuatan yang bahkan aku sendiri tidak tau bahwa kekuatan itu ada."

Jeda.

"Dan seolah tidak lebih buruk, orang-orang disekitarku juga ikut terancam."

Dalam catatan, baik itu saat masih dalam _Port Mafia_ ataupun sekarang yang telah berpindah tugas ke _Armed Detective Agency,_ Dazai Osamu bukanlah pendengar yang patut diandalkan. Pemuda itu lebih kearah yang akan mengganggu seorang lainnya hingga orang itu lelah. Tapi kali ini, khusus antara mereka berdua, sang _suicidal maniac_ dan sang _weretiger_ , Dazai mendengarkan semuanya.

" … dan kelihatannya bebas tidak seburuk yang terlihat." Atsushi mengakhiri ucapannya, dengan memandang deretan gagak yang menari di udara, jauh di atasnya.

"Ide yang bagus." Dazai mengangguk-angguk, kemudian menatap Atsushi dan melanjutkan, "Seandainya saja kau wanita dan orang yang tidak kukenal baik, aku akan langsung mengajakmu bunuh diri bersamaku. Tapi sayangnya aku mengenal Atsushi-kun dengan baik."

Atsushi merenggut. Ada apa jika Dazai mengenalnya? Toh, pada akhirnya semuanya akan berakhir sama. Dewa kematian diatas sana tidak akan peduli apakah mereka saling mengenal atau tidak.

"Tak ada hubungan atara kita saling mengenal atau tidak, Dazai-san. "

Dazai terkekeh, menyandarkan diri sepenuhnya pada Atsushi, sehingga lelaki yang lebih muda itu harus mengubah posisi berbaringnya.

"Tentu saja ada." Tersenyum, Dazai kembali menatap pemuda di sebelahnya. "Aku mengenalmu, terlalu baik hingga rasanya menyesakkan jika membayangkan kau yang nanti sudah tidak ada."

Atsushi terdiam, cukup lama sampai Dazai dapat menghitung hela napasnya, mereka sedekat itu. Namun tidak ada yang berubah, Atsushi masih memandang ke atas dengan pandangan menerawang, dan Dazai yang bersandar sambil terus memerhatikannya.

"Kalau begitu hal yang sama berlaku untukmu." Atsushi kontan berbalik, "Aku mengenalmu, terlalu baik hingga rasanya menyesakkan jika membayangkan kau yang nanti sudah tidak ada."

Dazai terdiam beberapa saat, sebelum terkekeh dan mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk membelakangi Atsushi. Tidak lagi bersandar pada sang pemuda. "Jadi maksudmu bersama atau tidak sama sekali, ya?"

Kepala abu-abu mengangguk cukup antusias. Dazai mengacak-acak rambutnya, tidak habis pikir akan cara berfikir pemuda itu. Dan entah mengapa, ia tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum, ditatapnya langit yang berwarna jingga di atasnya, yang sebentar lagi akan berganti dengan kegelapan malam. "Baiklah, kalau itu maumu."

Langit yang perlahan-lahan berubah warna serta angin yang menggoyangkan anak rambut mereka adalah satu-satunya saksi diantara mereka. Dalam hati keduanya diam-diam berharap agar waktu berjalan lebih lambat.

* * *

 _We don't have to say I love you to say I love you_

 _'Cause sometimes, comfortable silence and each others arms its enough to tell everything._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _-cresaga,13112017_


End file.
